


never be free

by yakyuu_yarou



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Trapped in a Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou
Summary: Long before the party returns from Rome, Wilde knows Grizzop won‘t be with them. This is how.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	never be free

**Author's Note:**

> For the „trapped in a dream“ bingo square.  
> Look, it was either this or trauma.
> 
> I am ... genuinely sorry, this hurt like hell to write.

Grizzop falls.

Wilde isn’t watching it happen, he’s right there, next to him, unable to move, and he screams, tries to call on his magic but _there’s nothing there no melody no help_ **_nothing—_ **

Grizzop falls again, and there are tears in Wilde’s eyes, he should have never let them go never let them get lost never let them _die_ —

Grizzop _falls_ , and Wilde chokes out a broken sob because this will never end, he can never be free, his worst mistake his only reality for now and forever, and he—

There’s a _click_ somewhere, far away.

Wilde wakes up.


End file.
